J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 112, 7861 (1990) discloses compounds represented by Formula (A) ##STR2## wherein R.sup.c represents sulfonanilide. Further, EP 395093 discloses that compounds represented by Formula (A) wherein R.sup.c represents carbamoyl etc. are useful as therapeutic agents for osteoporosis.